Posada-Pierreism
Posada-Pierreism is a political and socioeconomic theory on the nature of work relations between the bourgeoisie (the staff) and the proletariat (the common editor). Pierreist Thought Dialectics The basis of Pierreist thought derives its influence from the works of 19th century philosopher Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel. Hegel is most famous- and most influential- for his theory of dialectics. Hegel proposed that throughout history there has always been persistent conflict. This conflict is created by the violent clash of two opposing interests. The first is the thesis, the original. The second is the antithesis, the new. Hegel observed that when two contradicting entities conflict with one another, they produce a synthesis- or a new idea. The synthesis is a blend of the successes of both the thesis and the antithesis. Since the synthesis is the new thesis, an antithesis will inevitably arise to contradict it and the process repeats itself. Hegel viewed society continuing towards a pace of progress. As civilizations collided and collapsed, society became more and more free and open. This would, Hegel believed, eventually lead to the end of history where no more conflict existed and society was as free as possible. This concept is the basis of Pierreist thought and the objective to which all Pierreist strive for: to bring about the end of conflict and the creation of the freest wiki possible. Pierreist Critical Theory The tool Posada-Pierrism uses in evaluating social orders is known as Pierreist critical theory. It is the process of observing existing relationships between groups of a wiki and making assessments of their successes and failures. The relationship of staff and editors is the main focus of Posada-Pierreism and is evaluated in detail in "Staff and Editors". Staff and Editors Conflict is the main driver of dialectics. Where there is conflict there is a chance for change. This is evident in all human organizations. State and citizens, employer and employees, staff member and editors. In most wikis there are two classes: the Staff (the moderators, the admins, the bureaucrats, and the Founder) and the editors (everyone else). The classes of these wikis are designated with certain responsibilities designated by their position. The Founder acts as the leader and appointer, the admins and bureaucrats act as the police, the moderators act as petite admins who serve the admin's orders, and the editors are the common wiki participator with no power. Pierreist thought views the staff-editor relationship as exploitative. The staff do very little for the wiki and receive all the credit while the common editors do the most for the wiki and receive little to no credit. Despite not being the prime contributors, the staff are the ones with the most power over the memes of production- or the means by whether or not content is produced- which the editor needs to continue his services. This exploitation creates alienation among editors at the lack of power and value they see in their labor. These conditions create conflict between the staff and editors which will normally erupt into open schisms where concessions or reforms are met to alleviate further conflict. However, these are merely temporary and are quickly overturned when new conflict arises. Internal Conflicts Conflict does not only exist between classes but also within classes. The editors are normally in conflict with one another to achieve the most skill points or recognition to become moderators or admins themselves. But with seldom success as the staff is always confided to a privileged few. It is this conflict amongst class that prevents the editors from unifying completely against the staff. The staff, themselves, persist the most visible conflict as there is always a large play for power. Admins will normally enter into schisms over policy or leadership and halt needed editing to the wiki. This conflict staves away their aggression towards the editors but also persists it in that the editors must take sides in their conflicts. The conflict will result in the loss of an admin or moderator and the promotion of those loyal to the victors. Almost always the result is in the favor of the Founder. The conflict of Staff vs. Editor is the bedrock of Pierreist thought. This conflict is what will bring about what Pierreists define as a Posada-Pierriest wiki- where all contributors are equal and supreme power is invested in one admin until the aims of the Pierriest Manifesto are met. Through the guided effort of a vanguard party- a group that will guide revolutionary activity towards its aims- the editors will be able to properly unify and overthrow the staff's tyranny. The End Goal The end goal of Posada-Pierreism is the overthrow of wiki staff and the creation of uniform wikis where all members have full control over their meme production. No individual has the right to impose his/her will over another on the what they should or should not produce; there are no owners. Every person has the right to the product and credit of their own production. This end goal is to be achieved by the model of the Posada-Pierreist wiki. This is where the leaders of the revolution have successfully unified the editors against the staff and have properly deposed them. In this chaotic aftermath, there is a need to protect the interests of the revolution from counter-revolutionaries who may attempt to seize power. This protection is held in the one admin who wields absolute power. This power, however, is checked by the equal power of all editors who are to all be promoted to moderator. In the end, when the goals of the revolution are complete, the admin will be removed from power and the Posada-Pierreist revolution will have succeeded in creating the most egalitarian wiki possible.